Because Of You
by Silent-Babyx
Summary: DROPPED.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Host Club has been going on well, as usual, with Haruhi and Hikaru both not knowing their true feelings for each other. Until a mysterious girl came around, changing everybody's life, especially Kaoru's. (HaruhiXHikaru, KaoruXOC)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Ouran High School Club's characters, but I do own this plot and story.

Pairings: Fujioka Haruhi X Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru X OC

A/N: This is my first time writing an Ouran High School Club story. Hence, please do not flame me if I go out of character. Anyway, give me your greatest support. No insulting criticism, I just need constructive, encouraging and positive criticism or comments. Thanks. (:

"Hello." – Talking.

"_Hello."_ - Thoughts.

----------------------------------

"Kaoru. Have you heard about the news yet?" Hikaru asked, grinning evilly.

"What news?" Kaoru flinched, knowing very well that whenever his dear brother shows his evil grin, it means nothing but trouble. "And what's that grin for…"

"Ah! Don't you know about it? The whole class was practically rambling about it for like a whole week!" Hikaru slapped his forehead. "Gosh. You can be so dense at times, Kaoru!"

Kaoru twitched his eyebrows and folded his arms into his thinking pose. "I did hear something from the guys. Like… a new transfer student or something?"

"Yeah! And I've heard that she's pretty too!" Hikaru grinned widely, patting onto Kaoru's shoulders. "Go on, brother!"

"…Go on?" Kaoru repeated Hikaru's words.

"You know. Like chase her or something if she's really up to your standards!" Hikaru suggested while Kaoru just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you should just forget about her… she left you without telling you why and have never come back for ten years…"

Before Hikaru could continue further, Kaoru interrupted his long speech. "Hikaru. I'm not waiting for her to come back. I just don't have any feelings for any girls in particular right now…"

" – OH. MY. GOD! Do you have an interest in GUYS?" Hikaru questioned, shaking his poor brother violently. "Please tell me no!"

"NO." Kaoru sighed, pushing Hikaru away. "Get that filthy thoughts of yours, off your 'innocent' mind right now. I'm straight."

"Then, are you curved?" Hikaru joked, only to receive a glare from Kaoru. "Okay, okay. I was just trying to joke. Take it easy, brother."

"Phew! Just in time for class." Haruhi panted, going over to her seat as her homeroom teacher settled himself in front of the class.

"Woke up late again?" Hikaru questioned, receiving a nod from Haruhi. "Pig…" he mumbled, receiving a smack from Haruhi. "OUCH!"

Kaoru sighed, shaking his head again as he watched the little scene in interest._ 'I guess I'm going to be lonely after Hikaru and Haruhi, those two dense little kids got together.'_

"Class, listen up." Their sensei demanded as he cleared his throat. "As you should've heard, there's a new transfer student from our class. Let's welcome her."

Just a few seconds later, a girl with light purple long and silky hair walked in. Her wide, watery and sparkling eyes were also in a light purplish colour, blending in with her hair. She walked in gracefully, bowing before introducing herself. (A/N: I'm bad at describing human's features in English, pardon me please.)

"Watashi Hana Rei." The girl said with her gentle and cute voice, earning many whistles and screams from the guys while the girls whisper in envy about how perfect she was.

"Rei-san, could you please sit at that empty seat beside Kaoru?" Their sensei spoke up. But before he could continue further like telling her where the seat was, (A/N: Just pretend that they've pretty much empty seats just in case.) Rei had already walked to the empty seat and settled down; receiving many surprised and shocked glances at her.

"Ohayo Kaoru. How have you been?" She smiled slightly at Kaoru who only glared at her.

"Good." He replied coldly, turning his glare away from her.

Since it was a free period right at the moment, Rei walked over and greeted Hikaru. "Ohayo, Hikaru."

"Hn." Hikaru replied as he tried to stifle his laughters.

"Aw… Kaoru's already ignoring me," Rei pouted. "Please don't ignore me too…"

"Who told you to leave us alone, just ten years ago?" Hikaru complained. "And I can't believe you still can differentiate out the both of us."

"Gomen, Hikaru. Demo… I already had something important to do; hence I had to leave Japan. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm back now?" Rei grinned. "Ah. For that, well. It's because Hikaru's always giving the mischievous look in his eyes and Kaoru's always giving out the cold look…"

"I wouldn't be happier than Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, taking a glance at his brother. "Hey. I'm not mischievous, am I?"

"That's not for me to answer." Rei stuck out her tongue and turned to face Haruhi. "That's for her, as the role of Hikaru's girlfriend, to answer."

"Ah?" Haruhi blinked. "Iie, you're mistaken, Rei-san! I'm not Hikaru's girlfriend."

"Oh… did I make a wrong guess?" Rei smiled gently. "But, somehow. I can feel that the both of you do like each other."

"Hana Rei, stop your nonsense please!" Hikaru pleaded, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Rei laughed slightly and questioned Haruhi. "What's your name?"

"Fujioka Haruhi…" Haruhi replied, slightly shocked. "And how did you know that I'm a girl?"

"Soul." Rei shrugged. "Ne, do the both of you have any clubs?"

"The Host Club." Both of them said in unison.

"The Host Club?" Rei repeated. "I've heard of it before. Can I go and have a look? I'll be one of your customers, then."

"Sure."

'_Why did she have to return after ten years later? Just as I had wanted to give up so much on her, trying to move on to another girl. But, I guess no matter how much my heart still lies with her, I can never forgive her for her words.'_ Kaoru thought, sighing deeply as he approached to the club with Hikaru, Haruhi and Rei, silently.

-------------------------------

"Good day to you," Rei greeted softly. "Watashi Hana Rei, nice to meet you."

"Suou Tamaki! I'm the president of the Host Club, but I'm sometimes referred as the 'King'." Tamaki flashed one of his smiles that could melt any girls' heart. But, apparently, Rei didn't even flinched a little and he felt depressed.

'_Typical of him to be the King.'_ Rei laughed silently to herself. "Iie. I just don't go heads over heels for guys like you, Suou-senpai."

"Guys like me?" Tamaki cried. "Am I that bad?" As he finished, he stoned and went to a corner to get emotional.

"Iie, Suou-senpai," Rei explained gently. "You're a very nice guy, seriously."

"Really?" Tamaki lightened up a little. "Haruhi, she said I'm a nice father!"

Haruhi flinched and smacked him hard. "She said 'nice guy' not 'nice father'."

"Oh…" Tamaki blinked, scratching his head.

"Pardon me, Rei-san. Please ignore this baka here." Kyoya started off politely. "I'm Ootori Kyoya."

"Iie, daijoubu, Kyoya-senpai." Rei smiled, shifting her gaze over to the two people that were exceptionally opposite towards each other. "And, you are…?"

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. But, please call me Honey!" Honey said cutely, and dragged Mori with him. "He's Morinozuka Takashi, call him Mori, it's okay, right Takashi?"

"Hn."

"I see." Rei flashed another of her smile as she saw Kyoya started off his 'business state' again.

"Ah, Rei-san." Kyoya said. "Your family must be the Hana Cooperation, right?"

"Hai."

"Ah. You'll be needing your help from now on, is that okay?"

"Daijoubu." Rei smiled. "I guess, I'll be taking Haruhi-san as my host today then?"

"Ah, hai."

--------------------------

"Pardon Tamaki-senpai for his silliness, Rei-san." Haruhi apologised, feeling kind of guilty.

"Mou, daijoubu." Rei smiled as she sipped her cup of tea elegantly.

"Rei-san's such a beautiful and elegant lady," Haruhi complimented politely. "Right?"

"Iie," Rei protested with a sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately, I'm not."

"Demo," Haruhi continued. "Rei-san has always put on a smile no matter what happens."

"That's because," Rei smiled once again. "Somebody once told me to smile no matter what happens. He told me… that I looked beautiful and that a beautiful and cute girl like me should smile more often."

"Oh… and that guy must be somebody important to you then?"

"Hai. I knew him when I was six, around ten years ago. That was the day whereby I met the Hitachiin Twins…"

-----------------------------------

A/N: I guess I shall stop here after all. (: I think this story's weird. Anyway, please support me. :D R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Host Club has been going on well, as usual, with Haruhi and Hikaru both not knowing their true feelings for each other. Until a mysterious girl came around, changing everybody's life, especially Kaoru's. (HaruhiXHikaru, KaoruXOC)

Disclaimer: If I do own Ouran High School Club, I would have already add in different characters and put my favourite couples together. But, unfortunately, I don't own any of it except this story.

Pairings: Fujioka Haruhi X Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru X OC

A/N: I've reached up to 94 hits. Thanks all those who've read the first chapter! (: You know, you could give me a greater support if you review it. Give me your greatest support by reviewing this story, or I'll feel depressed and stop writing. R&R please! (:

"Hello." – Talking.

"_Hello."_ - Thoughts.

----------------------------------

"_Pardon Tamaki-senpai for his silliness, Rei-san." Haruhi apologised, feeling kind of guilty._

"_Mou, daijoubu." Rei smiled as she sipped her cup of tea elegantly._

"_Rei-san's such a beautiful and elegant lady," Haruhi complimented politely. "Right?"_

"_Iie," Rei protested with a sad smile on her face. "Unfortunately, I'm not."_

"_Demo," Haruhi continued. "Rei-san has always put on a smile no matter what happens."_

"_That's because," Rei smiled once again. "Somebody once told me to smile no matter what happens. He told me… that I looked beautiful and that a beautiful and cute girl like me should smile more often."_

"_Oh… and that guy must be somebody important to you then?"_

"_Hai. I knew him when I was six, around ten years ago. That was the day whereby I met the Hitachiin Twins…"_

--------------------------------

"Where am I?"

"Why are you crying?"

She looked up with her weary sore eyes and shot them a questioning look. After receiving seconds of silence, she lowered down her head once again and remained silence. She didn't know why she didn't continue crying but there was a feeling that she got from them, that she's going to be fine and able to get home safely.

"…I… lost my way… home…" She mumbled quietly, still not looking up at them.

"What's your name?" He questioned icily, yet with slight concern and worries in his tone.

"Rei," She started off. "Hana Rei…"

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Twins?" She muttered, somehow startled.

After agreeing to play the 'Figuring out who's Hikaru' game, she closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to focus how to figure both of them out, since she only knew them for a few minutes.

'Icily cold… mischievously naughty…' She thought, smiling just a little.

"You're Kaoru-kun, and you're Hikaru-kun." She smiled slightly.

"How did you know?" He grinned. "Cheated?"

"No…" She denied.

"Fine."

"Rei-chan," He started off, with his icily tone again. "We'll get you home."

"Do you know where I leave?" She widened her eyes, blending them into the golden eyes of a redheaded perfectly.

"Hai, Hana Residence." He smiled slightly and whispered to her. "Rei-chan, you should smile more because your smile can melt somebody's heart and it's really beautiful."

With that, he walked off alone, leaving his brother making the initiative to hold her hands and walking side by side with her.

She couldn't understand what he was trying to tell her, until she left him. She couldn't comprehend why he didn't hold her hands and let his brother had a chance to do so, until she was away from him. She couldn't understand why… she misses him so much, until she returned back to him.

----------------------------------

"I'm sure you'll understand someday," Haruhi smiled, drinking her fruit tea.

"That's hard to say," Rei frowned, but it was soon replaced by a slight smile as she sipped her drink, glancing up at Kaoru once in awhile.

"Wanting to talk to him?" Haruhi asked, moving away and trotting towards Kaoru before Rei could protest.

'_Typical.' _Rei laughed silently to herself before sighing deeply. _'What's she trying to do, anyways?'_

Rei was closing her eyes and relaxing herself on the couch, pretty tired of waiting for Haruhi to come back. As soon as she heard footsteps, she flunked her eyes open, falling them over a particular redheaded.

"If you're tired, you should leave." He started off plainly yet coldly, reluctant to look at her. "You shouldn't be here… wasting our time…"

"Gomen, Kaoru." She apologised, settling herself for another sip of her drink, to notice that it was finished. "Do you… have a refill?"

"Gladly served." Haruhi replied, running over her side with a teapot, serving her before disappearing once more.

"Weird." Rei muttered before glancing up at Kaoru once again.

"…What?" Kaoru fidgeted uneasily.

"Aren't you… going to… settle down?" She asked slowly, frightened to offend him with her words.

"Right." He simply replied, settling himself on the couch just sitting right beside her.

Both of them remained silence, for nobody wanted to break it. It seemed too beautiful and peaceful to be broken and yet, it was awkward. After not seeing each other for ten years, what was this weird feeling that the both of them had? It wasn't made known of. But, even feeling a slight happiness over the fact that they get to see each other again, they weren't exactly satisfied of this unknown feeling.

"Ano…" Rei mumbled, not really wanting to let him hear. "…What did you meant… by 'Spoiled Princess'?"

"Weren't you one?" Kaoru questioned back coldly, staring into her violet eyes, somehow blending into his own gold eyes. And yet, there was something he saw in hers.

'Dilemma'. What was she feeling dilemma over of, to reply his question or to deny it?

"I don't understand what did you meant." Rei answered, after a few minutes of silence. "Probably to you, I'm one. But, to me, I'm never one."

"You're one and don't deny it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know yourself too well for me to answer your silly question."

"You don't see me whining and throwing a tantrum if things don't go my way, do I?"

"Who knows?"

"Well, for once, don't act like you're so smart!"

"I'm smart, didn't you know that?"

"Oh, please."

"Please? Why do you have to beg with me?"

"You know what I meant. Don't overshoot the limit."

"I'm not. I'm not even surpassing your limit."

"How would you know?"

"Your limit? I don't even think you have a limit."

"I've a limit to everything."

"That, I wouldn't be so sure about it."

"And, why are you so sure that I was a 'spoiled princess'? No, or rather a 'spoiled brat'?"

"Weren't you one?"

"Don't make things back into a square once again."

"Are you sure it's back into square? I'm not sure about it, though. It seemed to me that you've dragged it further away."

"You're the one who dragged it."

"I didn't. Did you see me holding a chain that's locked on this matter that I had to pull it along with me everywhere I walk?"

"No. But it's the fact that you did drag everything further away".

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm smart."

"Smart? Oh, my ass."

With that, Rei ended up laughing silently, arousing the amusement of Kaoru's curiosity. He eyed at Rei suspiciously, twitching his eyebrows every now and then and flinching every moment a guy walks into the Host Club and started kissing her hands as a greeting, out of the blue.

"Who led the guys in?" Kaoru yelled in annoyance.

Hikaru could only smirk at his own brother. "I thought you didn't like Rei and wouldn't care."

"I never said I'll care," Kaoru snapped. "It's pissing me off because I can't have a nice chat."

"And, you were the one who apposed to the idea of having you chatting with her again," Haruhi joined in the teasing, only to irritate Kaoru further.

"Ah, shut it up, you love birds." He rolled his eyes, taking Rei's hands with him as he ran out of the Host Club, yelling back at the curious eyes. "We're just going for a walk. I'll be back soon, I promise!"

"A walk?" Rei repeated, struggling her hands out of Kaoru's.

As soon as they reached the garden, Kaoru immediately released his hands, eyeing at Rei. "Who were those guys?"

"Are you, jealous?" Rei teased, grinning at him from ear to ear.

"I'm not!" Kaoru protested with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Then," Rei pointed out. "Why do you bother so much?"

"I'm just asking you personal affairs," Kaoru said coldly. "As a friend."

"Just a friend?" Rei asked, with hope glinting in her sentence.

"Just a friend." Kaoru replied icily, walking away from her.

"Right…" She mumbled disappointedly. "Then, what about you saying me being a spoiled brat or princess?"

"Weren't you one?"

"Oh, stop that repeated question of yours."

"I don't see the point of telling you."

"Fine. Then, tell me. Why did you say that I lied to you?"

"Who told you that?" Kaoru sighed in annoyance. Whoever told her what he had kept in his heart for such a long time, is going to die a horrible death.

"Hikaru." Rei laughed slightly before smiling sweetly at him. "Why, are you angry?"

"Iie." He denied.

"Please don't be angry with me, okay?" Rei begged quietly. "I was the one who forced me to tell me all of these."

"Why?"

"Because… I just wanted to know."

"Fine."

"Fine."

With that, both of them laugh.

"So, tell me. Why did you leave back then…"

------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, this story is getting more and more weird. Even, out of point. You'll get to know what happened to Kaoru and Rei in the past if you continue supporting this story. Obviously, please kindly comment and not be a silent reader. Thanks! R&R:D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Some readers, whether it's in the reviews or messages that they sent to me, have made a complaint of me being flavoured to writing Kaoru and Rei more than Hikaru and Haruhi. You need patience, you know? I was just getting onto the Double H couple, my friends. This chapter is especially dedicated to their fans and obviously, you.

And, to why Kaoru was becoming like Haruhi's personality, was not because I lost my insanity and wrote him out of character. I intended to write him this way in this story was because of things happening in the past. Don't ask me what happened, just read on.

Am I asking too much if I want it to be at least 10 reviews by the end of this chapter? I'm not sure, but I just wish that it'd happen because I reached a total of 271 hits, with 206 hits in the first chapter and only 65 hits in the second. Show some loving support by not being a silent reader, people.

"Hello." – Talking

"_Hello."_ - Thinking

-------------------------------

Abandoned by the seniors, Haruhi and Hikaru were left alone to clean up. She suggested cleaning up now, but he refused, saying that the school only closes after four more hours. Then, she was left with no choice but to suggest drinking tea. He was surprised for a moment, but agreed immediately, after hearing the rumbles of his stomach.

Managing the tray with her shaky hands, she grumbled. "Shouldn't you be taking the tray for me?"

Ignoring her whines, "You were the one who suggested to drink tea."

"You didn't want to clean up the place." She rolled her eyes.

"Did I?" He grinned mischievously, finally offering himself to take the tray for her.

"Finally." She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"What for? You should be the one thanking me."

He smirked. "That never crossed my mind."

"That's because you were a pain in the neck." Haruhi grunted, taking a sip of her tea.

"Where do you think Kaoru would bring her to?" Hikaru asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who?"

"Rei." He laughed silently. "You're slow."

"Not at all." She snarled. "I'm just forgetful."

With the both of them remaining silence, all was heard was sips of tea. Feeling bored, Haruhi stood up and went to the piano where the Host Club had kept it safely with a curtain drawn over to refrain anybody from going towards it.

Hikaru followed along, behind her. He hesitated for a while but still decided to pull the curtains over. He winced at the sight of the sparkling clean ivory. Haruhi eyed him suspiciously, but he just shrugged it off and walked reluctantly towards the piano, laying his hands onto the ivory.

Breathing in and out continuously for a while, his fingers pressing the ivory lightly before they danced the melodic and rhythmic notes out. The symphonic music piece rang through Haruhi's ears as she hummed along with it.

"You can sing it out." Hikaru blurted out, immediately regretting his words.

Annoyed by the voice that was verbally insulting and ruining this song, he stopped his fingers from dancing and laughed out loudly, feeling sick and tired of the voice.

"I shouldn't have asked you to sing!" He grumbled in stifles of laughter.

"It wasn't my fault if my voice refused to sing melodiously." She retorted, only to receive snorts from him.

"That's okay." He snorted, receiving snarls from her. "I can understand." And, he burst out laughing again.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Hikaru." Haruhi said.

Never failing to notice her sarcasm, he just smiled and drew the curtains back to their original positions. He walked down the stairs and looked at the time, chuckling. "Che. We should get started in cleaning now."

"You're right." She nodded. "I don't want to stay in this room for that long."

---------------------------

After cleaning, they somehow ended up walking in the garden, alongside of each day in a slow pace.

"You know how to play the piano?" Haruhi questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah."

"You never mentioned."

"You didn't ask."

"You never mention anything about it."

"That's because you didn't ask anything about it."

"You never gave me hints that you know."

"I didn't realise that you like guys with musical talents."

"I don't." She growled.

"The Lord knows piano too." He replied in annoyance. "I wouldn't be surprised if you only paid attention to me and only that much to me."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't you like Tamaki?" He asked her straight.

"Who told you that?" She didn't exactly reply his question, but she was determined to know who spread such rumours. How can she like Tamaki when her heart was already laid onto somebody who was so near, yet to far from her?

"It's obviously." He grunted, walking faster and ahead of her.

"Then you must be getting the wrong hints." She sighed. "I do like him…"

" – See? You admitted."

"Damn." Haruhi cursed. "Will you listen to my sentence in full?"

Slightly frightened by her words, he just remained silence.

"I meant," She said, slightly softening by his look. "…I do like him. But that's as a friend. I've never liked him as someone more than a friend, or if you insist, a father."

Chuckling, he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked, slightly confused.

"For misunderstanding you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"And… for not telling you that I learnt piano."

"It doesn't matters…"

" – I'm sorry."

"Hikaru…"

"I didn't want to mention it, because nobody tends to see my talent." He said, turning to look at Haruhi as green eyes met brown eyes. "All they notices is Kaoru, because he's so much smarter in studies and they expected so much from him, that they ignored me, even though I'm the older twin."

"Hikaru." Haruhi explained. "It's not your fault that you're not up to the standards like Kaoru. I'm sure you have your own talents too."

With that, Hikaru smiled and held Haruhi's right hand as a tinge of pink crept up towards the both of their cheeks.

"Hikaru?"

"Just let me hold onto your hands for a moment. I promised I'll let you go soon… to the person you like."

"Hold onto me forever… for the person I love is you." She mumbled silently.

"Haruhi?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing." She smiled, walking hand in hand with him till they heard… voices.

-------------------------------

"It hurts!"

"Who told you to move about? I told you to stay still or I'll have a difficult time."

"But… you're pushing it too hard!"

"It isn't my fault if it's big, neither!"

-------------------------------

Haruhi flinched. "Was that Kaoru and Rei-san?"

"I supposed so." Hikaru shrugged, trying to get a clearer view from the bush.

"Don't push me, Haruhi."

"Sorry. But it's too small! I can't see a thing from here."

"Haruhi, stop pushing…"

"Hikaru, don't touch me!"

"AH!"

"Hikaru? Haruhi?"

"Rei? Kaoru?"

'_Whoops. Trouble."_

-----------------------

**A/N:** I'm deeply sorry if the ending has ended up somehow… rushed. My brain's greatly dead and I'm trying my best to end this chapter as quickly as possible before I was officially announced brain dead. Anyways, shouldn't you be proud of me and thank me greatly for updating when it's my country's National Day? I would have been out of my house by this day instead of updating my half-dead story. R&R please. :D


End file.
